1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-band antenna structure. In particular, the present invention relates to a multi-band antenna structure that uses metal strip to replace the LC elements.
2. Description of Related Art
As wireless communication has been progressed, the wireless transmission technology is popularly applied to the mobile information medium or personal data manage tools. For example, the electronic devices (such as lap lop) has a data transmission function to other data devices. The wireless transmission way with antenna can simplifies the setting process. Furthermore, it is convenient for the user to receive data or information without limitation of space.
LTE is long-term evolution and is a new mobile wireless wide band technology. The LTE technology makes the service provider to provide the wireless wide band service in a cheaper way. The LTE is treated as a new wireless standard technology by the third generation partnership project (3GPP). LTE can have a good performance for wireless wide band data and is compatible to the network of the GSM service provider. In other words, no matter the service provider has built up the general mobile communication system, the service provider also can built up the service that uses the LTE technology.
In the traditional LTE antenna, the substrate has a plurality of LC elements, such as two capacitors and one inductor. However, the LC elements must be disposed on the specific location of the substrate by a manufacturing process. Therefore, the manufacturing process of the traditional antenna is complex and the manufacturing cost is high.